


Creek Week 2020

by Canela_Coffee



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cat Craig Tucker, Cat/Human Hybrids, Creek Week, Creek Week 2020, M/M, Magic, Tattoos, Witch Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canela_Coffee/pseuds/Canela_Coffee
Summary: This is for Creek Week 2020!Day 1: TattooDay 2: MagicDay 3: RoyalsDay 4: Diner/SpaceDay 5: Trick or Treat/Pumpkin CarvingDay 6: Ghosts/DemonsDay 7: Photography/Movie
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 21





	1. Day 1: Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park
> 
> I'm back for Creek Week again!
> 
> I can't resist Cus involving these two cuties. So this time, they'll be meeting for the first time in a tattoo parlor  
> ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> Enjoy!

He always passes by the tattoo parlor to catch a glimpse of him. Clyde called him a hopeless gay, but Craig only flipped him off. What else is he supposed to do? Just walk into the tattoo parlor and ask the cute blonde for his phone number? 

Nope; way too hard. It’s better to just pass by the blonde’s workplace and see him through the window. The cute blonde was usually at the front desk when he didn’t have any customers. He would either be drinking a mug of hot tea or he would be reading a book. 

Craig wondered what he liked to read, but most of all, he wanted to ask him about his tattoos. The blonde’s arms are covered in tattoos and Craig wonders where else he might have them.

Craig would blush at his fantasies that ran through his head and would have to slap himself before they could get progressively dirtier. Today however, Craig is hanging out with Clyde this afternoon and they happen to be walking by the tattoo parlor. 

Craig stops momentarily as he peeks through the window. The cute blonde is sitting at the front desk again, reading a book.

“Okay, that’s it,” Clyde huffs, clearly annoyed.

Before Craig can even tell him to shut up, he feels himself getting shoved through the door of the parlor. The jingling of the bell, echoes throughout the quiet parlor, turning the attention of the blonde to the front door.

“Hi, welcome. Do you have an appointment or are you a walk in?” The blonde asks.

Craig’s mind goes blank and the only noise that comes out of his mouth is, “uh.”

“Hey,” Clyde says in a cheery tone. “My friend doesn’t have an appointment, but he wants a tattoo.”

The word tattoo registers to Craig and it breaks him out of his trance.

“Maybe you can help him?” Clyde asks innocently. “I’d stay, but my next class starts in a bit. So I gotta head out. Okay Craig, good luck, bye.”

Craig only flips him off as Clyde practically sprints out the door.

“So, you want a tattoo?”

Craig turns his attention to the blonde, who is smiling so cutely, it should be illegal.

“Um, yeah?”

Craig wants to hit himself for sounding so dumb.

“How about you come over to my desk and I can show you your options? By the way, I’m Tweek,” the blonde says as he extends out his hand.

“Craig,” Craig replies as he shakes his hand.

_Oh my God, he’s touching me!_

“So Craig,” Tweek says as he brings out a tablet. “I’m guessing this is your first tattoo. So, you’ll want to make it count.”

Tweek swipes through the pictures of simple designs. They range from animals, to hearts, and to quotes.

“I remember when I got my first tattoo. I’d recommend going small or minimalist for your first tattoo,” Tweek says.

 _Damn it Craig,_ Craig thinks angrily. _Quit being such a dumbass and talk to him like a normal person._

“Wh-What was your first tattoo?” Craig asks.

Tweek gives him another cute smile.

“You can see that my arms are very decorated, but if you look up here,” Tweek says as he pulls up his already short sleeves. “This was my first.”

Craig sees a minimalist crescent moon with a star.

“After that, you kind of have to be careful because getting more can be addicting,” Tweek jokes.

“C-Can I see your other ones?” Craig stutters nervously.

“Sure,” Tweek says happily.

Showing off his arm, Craig is able to look more closely at all his tattoos. One is a pot of tea pouring down into a cup in a very Alice in Wonderland like style. He also sees a skull smoking a cigarette, a ghost, a hummingbird, and some flowers.

“You know,” Tweek says as he moves his arm. “I could show you some of my other tattoos, say… sometime you’re free this week?”

Craig.exe stops working after that statement. Before he can break out of his stupor and say yes, he feels Tweek take his hand. The blonde grabs a permanent marker from the desk drawer and writes his number on the top of Craig’s hand.

“It seems like you’re still iffy on a tattoo. We could talk it over at a café? But, if you’re not interested, you can always wash it off-”

“YES!” shouts Craig.

Tweek stares at him in surprise before he chuckles. Craig wants to both die in mortification and because of how cute Tweek’s laugh is.

“Okay, promise not to ghost me?” Tweek says as he holds out his pinkie.

“Promise,” Craig says as he curls his pinkie around Tweek’s.


	2. Day 2: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Magic or Witch Tweek and the glowing mushroom forest
> 
> We return to the Creek Witch AU! I wrote about these two cute witches back in 2018 and they are making a return!
> 
> This time, these boys have grown up and moved from the 4th grade to the 11th grade ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

“Babe, not that I don’t question your knowledge in apothecary, but are you sure glowing mushrooms means that they’re safe to eat?”

Tweek rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of coffee from his thermostat. The 11th grade witch had an advanced apothecary assignment due in a week. The potion requires certain glowing mushrooms that only bloom on a full moon. Tweek is camping out in the forest with Craig, waiting for the mushrooms to pop up.

“Craig, I’m in the advanced apothecary class for a reason,” Tweek huffs in annoyance. “Plus, not only do I have the textbook with me, but the professor instructed the class and gave us maps to the forest.”

“I know, babe,” Craig says as he hugs Tweek from behind. “But the memory of my Mom telling me and Tricia to never eat anything off the ground that glows, is haunting me.”

Tweek giggles and allows Craig to nuzzle his neck.

“Well, even though you question my intelligence,” Tweek says.

“Hey,” Craig huffs back.

“I’m thankful that you came with me tonight, even though you didn’t have to,” Tweek says as he pats Craig’s head.

“Of course I was going to come babe,” Craig says, nuzzling his boyfriend’s cheek. “Who else is going to keep and ear out for werewolves?”

Tweek rolls his eyes, but smiles as he scratches behind Craig’s cat ears. He still remembers when he accidentally turned Craig into a cat in the fourth grade. Craig didn't mind, even though the blonde panicked. Now, Craig relishes every opportunity to have cat senses. 

Cat ears and eyes are so sensitive that he’s able to see and hear any threat before it could make itself known. Of course, his curious cat nature would also appear and make it known that he’s suspicious of almost everything.

“My protector,” Tweek says, still scratching behind Craig’s cat ears.

His boyfriend purrs audibly in response.

“Oh Craig, look,” Tweek says as he points at the night sky.

The dark clouds have moved, revealing the bright full moon. The moonlight bathes the forest, causing an immediate reaction. Almost as if the fungi are awoken from their slumber, mushrooms begin to grow at an alarming rate. 

Neon colors of blues, greens, and yellows, fill the forest. Mushrooms grow from under logs, on tree barks, near mossy rocks, and from wet patches on the ground. Nature’s light show fills Tweek and Craig with awe as they admire the view.

“As much as I don’t want to disturb the area,” Tweek says as he puts on his gloves. “My class grade is on the line!”

Craig chuckles as he lets go of his boyfriend and watches him work. Tweek snips, digs, and carries the mushrooms to his basket very carefully, as if the mushrooms would fall apart if he didn’t do so. For all Craig knew, that could very well be true. 

He may not be in the advanced classes, but even he would be wary on how to treat fungi. He smiles as he watches Tweek work diligently, as if his boyfriend couldn’t get any cuter.

“What?” Tweek says as notices Craig looking at him.

“Nothing,” Craig responds. “I just really like you.”

Tweek giggles as he gets up to peck Craig on the lips.

“I really like you too,” Tweek says, smiling at his cat-eared boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even two years later, I'm still disappointed that we didn't get a Tweek witch episode from South Park (｀ε´)
> 
> But him in that cute witch hat (even thought it was for fortnite), brought out a lot of good art and fics! 〔´∇｀〕
> 
> Thank you all for reading and sorry for the late post (´∀｀；) 
> 
> Please comment and share if you can! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park


End file.
